


Don't Cry

by Nowaki



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bad Dreams, Cuddles, Fanfic Friday request, Hurt/Comfort, Kisses, M/M, thousands of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:11:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8424835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nowaki/pseuds/Nowaki
Summary: Yuuri has a bad dream but Victor makes him feel better. Written for an anon request on tumblr.





	

Yuuri awoke to the sound of sobbing. He didn't realize it was his own until the warm body behind him whispered, "what's wrong, lyubov moya?"

He would have recognized the thick accent anywhere. Even if he hadn't, the strong arms wrapped around him and the sleepy Russian words were a good indication.

"Sorry. Bad dream." He explained.

"Want to talk about it?" Victor asked, placing a gentle kiss to the back of his head.

"You left," Yuuri answered quietly. "You told me that you'd finally found someone who could satisfy you."

"Me, leave you? Impossible." Victor said. It wasn't the truth but it was reassuring.

"You didn't care about me."

"Impossible." Victor repeated into his ear, making Yuuri shiver. No matter how long they'd been together, it never ceased to amaze him that Victor was actually there, and it wasn't all some strange fantasy.

"If I left, would you chase after me?" Victor asked after a moment.

"I don't know." He answered honestly, rolling over so they could face one another.

"I would, if you left me. I would do whatever it took to win your heart back. You haven't paid for my coaching yet."

Yuuri laughed.

"I haven't told you the fee yet, have I?" Victor asked, doing his trademark wink.

"If it's something dirty, you're sleeping on the floor."

"You wound me, lyubov moya." He pouted. "I would never do such a thing."

"Yet you'll take money that you know I don't have."

"Again, you wound me. The entire world could not buy my time and mentorship."

"What is it then?" He sighed.

"Ten thousand kisses."

Yuuri would have laughed at him if Victor wasn't wiping the tears from his cheeks before they could dry.

"You must think-"

"We all have bad dreams." Victor said, giving him a quick peck on the nose.

"I'm sorry I woke you."

"I have a couple ideas on how you can make it up to me." Victor's grip on him tightened. "Ten thousand kisses is quite ambitious, not to mention I'll be charging you interest. I'd be happy to discuss a payment plan with you."

He laughed.

"I knew I could make you smile."

"Thank you, Victor. For everything." Yuuri said, burying his head in Victor's chest.

"It's nothing, I love you." His boyfriend answered, already playing with his hair.

Yuuri planted a soft kiss to his collar bone before leaning back to meet his eyes. "I love you too."

"I should hope so, you're going to be paying me back for the rest of our lives."

**Author's Note:**

> Lyubov Moya - my love
> 
> (I might have the words backwards. Google translate said "moya lyubov" but I had a book and a site tell me to use "lyubov moya" so I'm not sure. If you speak Russian and it's wrong then I'm very sorry. Please let me know!)


End file.
